LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P4/Transcript
(Yuri is seen being chased by All Might on a rooftop) Yuri: Sir you don't understand! I didn't mean to hurt him! (Yuri jumps over to another rooftop) All Might: You lie murderer! Now surrender! Yuri: I can't! (Yuri releases a swarm of nanites that form into a barrier which All Might breaks through) Yuri: !! Crap! All Might: Your spree ends here villain! Yuri: Stop! (Yuri jumps into the air where All Might jumps and kicks him in the back, launching him away) All Might: Whoops. (Yuri screams as he flies across town. It then cuts to the Defenders out back on the beach as Rose and Lenny are seen building a sand castle while the others sit around a campfire) Lenny: Almost done. Rose: You got that side right? Lenny: Yeah of course. Emily: How's it going kids? Rose: Good! Lenny: It's almost finished! Emily: Well that's nice to hear. Alex: Yep! Miles: So, anyone else wanna- (The Defenders hear screaming that gets louder and louder) Erin: You hear that? Rose: LOOK OUT!! (Rose and Lenny move out of the way as Yuri falls and crushes their sand castle before he slowly gets up and looks at the heroes who stare in shock) Yuri: Uhhh.... Lenny: AHH!! Rose: OUR CASTLE!! Yuri: Huh? (Yuri looks down before he quickly stands back up wiping himself off) Yuri: OH I AM SO SORRY!! I-I DIDN'T- Momo: Wait... (The heroes notice the blood on Yuri's hoodie) Alex: Is that....blood? Yuri: Huh? Tom: Just scanned it, it's not his. (All Might then lands behind Yuri as he turns to face him in fear) All Might: There you are! Izuku: All Might??? Shoto: All Might who is this? All Might: A murderer that's what! Defenders: Huh?? Yuri: NO WAIT! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!! All Might: Too late! (All Might rushes forward and throws a punch at Yuri, however his fist ends up trapped inside Yuri's chest) All Might: What the?! Alex: Whoa! All Might: So you're one of Ultron's drones huh? Yuri: Do I look like an Ultron Drone you old ass relic? (Yuri punches All Might before he pulls his fist from his chest before it fills up with nanites and repairs the damage) Izuku: All Might! Yuri: I told you to stay out of this, but now I gotta do this! BATTLE MODE ENGAGE! (Yuri's skin transforms into a grey and metallic nanite coating as he opens his glowing blue eyes) Tom: An android?! Yuri: You weren't meant to get involved! (Yuri turns to the Defenders and slams the ground, creating a wave of nanites that knock them all down) Tom: Well... Isn't this interesting? Bakugo: All right asshole, you wanna play like that!? LET'S GO!! Scott: JIROSOYU!! (Soyu appears and rushes toward Yuri and tries to punch him in the face, but his head simply splits in half to dodge the attack) Scott: WHAT?! (Yuri becomes a pile of nanites that crawl over and reform before Yuri punches Scott away, causing Soyu to vanish) Miles: SCOTT! Yuri: I'm sorry! (Yuri's hand transforms into a sharp blade before he rushes toward Miles who dodges his attacks) Erin: Alex what do we do?! Alex: This kid's clearly stressed about something! We need to calm him down! Tom: Kid? That's no kid! Alex: All the same we need to calm this guy down before he hurts someone! All Might: Got a plan young Lorthare? Alex: Yeah I do. Yuri: Please get away! (Yuri fires another wave of nanites) Yuri: Who are you people?! Alex: Hold on! (Alex rushes forward and dodges Yuri's attacks before grabbing his face with both hands and breaching Yuri's mind) Alex: Gotcha! Yuri: I... (Alex searches through Yuri's mind, but only finds a black void in its place) Alex: Huh...? Erin: What is it? Alex: He....He has no history. Kyle: What? Alex: There....There's nothing in here besides a murder. Yuri:..... (Alex notices several of his friends moving to attack) Alex: EVERYONE STOP! (They all stop moving looking confused) Alex: Yuri....Where do you come from? Yuri: Ukraine. Alex: What is your full name? Yuri: Yuri Demetriv. Alex: Do you have any family...? Yuri:....... Alex: Do you.....know what you are? Yuri:..... (Yuri then rolls up his sleeve to find a panel built into his wrist which Alex opens, finding an I.D number) Yuri: It says Unit YU-17. Alex: You're a robot? Yuri: Yes. Erin: Whoa.... Alex: Do you remember anything up from your creation? Yuri: No sir. Databanks are dry. Alex: So you don't remember anything... All Might: So he's a robot with no memory. That still doesn't explain why he killed that person. Alex: Well let's let him explain. All Might: If you think so, very well then. Yuri: It was all an accident. I had found my way here after....what I assume was teleportation. Alex: Teleportation? Yuri: It was forceful. Non-consensual. I felt the nanites in my body being torn apart before they regenerated. Alex: Nanites. Can you explain those? (Yuri's arm begins crawling with nanites) Yuri: They're what make up my entire body. Every part of me is simply another robotic organism. All Might: Get to the part of the murder kid. Yuri: Yes, right. I woke up in that alleyway, scared and frightened. I had no idea where I was nor did I know how I got there. That's when the man showed up..... Alex: What did he....do? (Yuri begins to remember the man approaching him to help out) Yuri: I can....only assume that he wanted to help me. He reached his hand out to help me up. But I....was too agitated. Alex:....Go on.... (Yuri is shown in the alley grabbing the man's wrist before it cuts back to him with Alex) Yuri: I grabbed the man in fear as a glowing blade emerged from my arm. And I... (Yuri is shown stabbing the man) Yuri: Just stabbed him....And it was over. (Alex looks at Yuri before he pulls his hands from Yuri's face) Yuri: But now....You all see it now. Alex: Huh...? Yuri: Why....I can't stop running! (Yuri releases a concussive energy blast from his body that knocks everyone down) Yuri: I need to make one of you understand! (Yuri looks at each Defender before he lays eyes on Momo) Yuri: You. (Yuri grabs Momo's arm and lifts her up) Erin: No! Tom: Put her down you monster! (Yuri releases a stream of nanites that wrap around Tom's arm as they soon eat it away) Tom: AH!! Miles: Tom! Yuri: I am so sorry. (Yuri jumps on top of the house with Momo in his grasp) Yuri: I will return her. I promise. Alex: Get back here Yuri! Momo: LET ME GO!! Yuri: Forgive me. (Yuri jumps away before he and Momo vanish with a blue flash in the air) Alex: NO!! Erin: He got away! All Might: *Growling* Damn it all! I let my guard down! Mina: Guys we gotta find her! Tom: What the hell was that kid? Alex: I'm not sure. But that tech....It couldn't have been from this Universe. Erin: No way, not even this time period! Jack: I never heard of robots made entirely of nanites before. Alex: Let's just get started on finding them. We don't know what his true plans are. Izuku: Right. (The heroes all head inside) All Might: I shall assist in what ever way I can heroes. Alex: Thanks. We could use the help with this one. (The heroes all head into the house to prepare to look for Yuri and Momo. It then cuts to the two teleporting into an old garage in New York where Yuri puts Momo down on the ground as she crawls away from him) Yuri: No no no no no! Calm down please! Momo: CALM DOWN!!? YOU LITERALLY JUST KIDNAPPED ME!! Yuri: Listen please I- Momo: Stay away! I mean it! Yuri: Please stop, I mean no harm! Momo: Really?! Yuri: I told you, you just don't understand! And I need one of you to help me! Momo: With what?! Yuri: I need you to help me figure my past out. Momo:... So... What Alex said was right? You really don't remember anything? Yuri: No. Nothing. Momo:..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts